Electrolysers are known in the art. US2015069836, for instance, describes a method for controlling a feed arrangement having a wind energy installation for feeding electrical power into an electrical supply system, comprising the following steps: generating electrical power using the wind energy installation from wind, feeding a first proportion of the generated electrical power into the electrical supply system, supplying a second proportion of the generated electrical power to an electrical consumer for consuming the supplied second proportion of the generated electrical power, and wherein depending on at least one monitored system state and/or depending on the prevailing wind, the second proportion of the generated electrical power which is supplied to the consumer is reduced wholly or partially and the first proportion of the electrical power fed into the electrical supply system is increased correspondingly, and to a corresponding feed arrangement.